redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Akash.B
--LordTBT Talk! 02:19, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Hello Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Hope you have a good time here. If you need any help or want to be friends just leave a message on my talkpage! --Neildown60px| Semper fi 15:14, January 3, 2010 (UTC) If your haven't figured it out already... To delete a blog post add onto the blog/story/essay/anything you post. Also welcome to redwall wiki. If ya need anythin' feel free to ask me or any of the other users.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 20:28, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, hows it going? I had joined about 3 1/2 weeks back so I"m new here too. Be sure and fill out your user page so we can get to know you, and welcome to Redwall Wiki.--Urthstripthestrong 21:35, January 3, 2010 (UTC) New User Page I made my User Page, check it out! Hi! yeah, I'd be glad to be a fanfic character. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 02:25, January 7, 2010 (UTC) welcome welcome welcome to redwall wiki! I 'ope ye 'ave a great time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 15:35, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Mr.Riverstorm, I'm enjoying my time here! Um..Segalia is a girl so that would be Miss Riverstorm. Anyway, welcome to Redwall Wiki. If you need help with anything ask me. Please put your signature under the Friends category on my page. Hope you enjoy it here. Bye! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 23:05, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh my this is embarrassing, I'm terribly sorry Mr...uh, Miss Segalia. Hey Bluestripe, nice to meet you! Hi Hi, this is Brockkers. I didn't realize that you were new to Redwall Wiki- I am too! I just wanted you to know that I just updated my story 'the quest for martin's sword'. Didn't know if you wanted to be updated, but if you want to, you can read chapter 2. --Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 02:42, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I updated Hi Akash: you can now read chapter three of 'the quest for martin's sword' If you see something wrong, as always, feel free to critisise, and ENJOY~ --Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 03:50, February 2, 2010 (UTC) update chapter four ^ --Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 01:00, February 7, 2010 (UTC) It's sunday Hi Akash. It's sunday...so... where's the update on you fan-fic?! Just wondering/wanting you to write it soon. :) Sorry but this chapter is really long and complicated, might take longer than I thought. Update as soon as its perfect. update Hi Akash. I updated my fan-fic--Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 02:09, February 10, 2010 (UTC) update Update ^--Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 04:56, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey, how's it going! I'll be reading your fanfic little by little, just so you know why I don't comment for awhile --Neildown60px| Semper fi 20:08, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Have you read chapter two? It introduces the main character:) --Selound 03:14, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Update Hi Akash. I am FINALLY acutally updating my story. It should be up in a little while. Enjoy! --Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 22:19, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Update Hi Akash. Update on 'the quest of Martin's sword'. Enjoy--Brockkers the Fearless 05:11, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry mate, i was kinda busy yesterday and didn't have time. I'll try to get to it today after school.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 14:36, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Go to the Redwall Wars Wiki! There is a link on User:Danthemanb's page! Umrag the Destroyer 01:29, March 17, 2010 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Update Hi Akash! ahh, too bad about not being able to update you fan-fic but life goes on. Anyway, the REALLY REALLY LATE update on The Quest of Martin's Sword is now up for you. Enjoy!--Brockkers the Fearless 04:46, March 22, 2010 (UTC) update Hi! Sorry for taking FOREVER, but my latest update is up for "the quest of martin's sword". Note: I will no longer be updating on user's talk-pages, but I'll be leaving a message on my user-page at the top about my next update whenever it happens. Enjoy reading! :) --Brockkers~ LOL LOL Lots of Love, Laugh out LoudBluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 12 01:05, April 25, 2010 (UTC)